


Of Asgard Princes

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor-Ragnarok spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “เจ้ารู้ไหม แต่ก่อนข้าคิดนะ ว่าข้าน่ะเหมาะสมที่จะเป็นราชา เพราะข้ามีพลัง มีความแข็งแกร่ง”





	Of Asgard Princes

 

แต่ก่อนนั้นธอร์ไม่เคยสงสัย

เขาคิดอะไรง่ายๆ

คิดว่าพละกำลังจะสามารถเอาชนะทุกสิ่ง

และคิดว่าผู้ที่เอาชนะทุกสิ่งได้คือราชา ดังเช่นโอดิน บิดาของเขา

  
“ท่านพี่”

“ว่าไง?” ธอร์เบนสายตาจากหน้าต่างบนยาน มาหยุดอยู่ที่ร่างของน้องชายผู้มาเยือน

“ยังโกรธข้าอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

“เรื่อง?”

“...ที่ข้าทำให้ _โอดิ_ —” โลกิหยุดประโยคไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเรียบเรียงคำพูดใหม่ให้เหมาะสมขึ้น “—ทำให้ _ท่านพ่อ_ ต้องตาย”

“เพิ่งจะมาสำนึกหรือ น้องข้า” ธอร์หัวเราะหึ ก่อนจะหันไปมองอวกาศภายนอกผ่านหน้าต่างอีกครั้ง “ที่ซาคาร์… เจ้าว่า… ความตายของท่านพ่อควรแยกเราจากกัน”

  
โลกิยังคงเงียบ ไม่ได้ตอบสนองอะไรไป—อันที่จริง เขาแกล้งทำเป็นลืมเรื่องนั้นไปแล้วเสียด้วยซ้ำ ดวงตาสีมรกตลอบมองอากัปกิริยาของพี่ชายต่างสายเลือดจากเบื้องหลัง ไม่อาจคาดเดาได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดเช่นไร ครั้นจะฟังจากน้ำเสียงก็บอกอะไรได้ไม่มากนัก

 

“เจ้ารู้ไหม แต่ก่อนข้าคิดนะ ว่าข้าน่ะเหมาะสมที่จะเป็นราชา เพราะข้ามีพลัง มีความแข็งแกร่ง”

“อา ก็สมเป็นท่านดี…” โลกิเอ่ยขัด ก่อนจะไหวไหล่เล็กน้อย แต่แล้วก็ฉุกคิดขึ้นได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพูดถึงอดีต จึงปิดปากเงียบและรอฟังประโยคถัดไป สายตายังคงจับจ้องบนแผ่นหลังกำยำเต็มด้วยกล้ามเนื้อตามแบบฉบับนักรบแห่งแอสการ์ด

“แล้วเจ้าล่ะ? คิดว่ากษัตริย์ที่ดีควรเป็นเช่นไรกัน?” ธอร์หมุนกายกลับมาอีกครั้ง คราวนี้สบตากับน้องชายโดยตรง หมายจะคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบ

  
เมื่อถูกถามกลับโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว ราวกับถูกกระแสไฟฟ้าปริมาณมหาศาลฟาดลงทั่วร่างจนสมองด้านชา เทพผู้น้องไม่อาจคิดได้ดั่งใจ จริงอยู่ว่าเขาเคยอยากขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์แอสการ์ด หลายสิ่งที่ทำลงไปเพียงเพราะต้องการพิสูจน์ให้โอดินเห็นว่าเขาเองก็มีพลัง มีความสามารถ และควรค่าแก่การใส่ใจหรือมีสิทธิ์ในบัลลังก์ขึ้นมาบ้าง แต่น่าเสียดายที่มารู้ในภายหลังถึงเหตุผลที่โอดินไม่สนใจเขาเท่ากับธอร์

 

“โลกิ?”

 

  
ในครั้งนั้น โลกิในวัยเยาว์ที่ทั้งฉลาดและว่องไว คิดว่าตนเองเหมาะสมกับตำแหน่งกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ดมากกว่าพี่ชายของตนเองที่มีดีแค่เรื่องพละกำลัง

  
แต่โลกิในตอนนั้นไม่มีกำลังพอที่จะปกป้องผู้คนรอบข้าง หรือแม้แต่ตัวเอง…

 

“ข้าว่า…” เขาชะงัก ด้วยไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเอ่ยสิ่งใดต่อ

“ทำไมเจ้าถึงอยากเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ดนัก?” ธอร์ถามย้ำ คราวนี้น้ำเสียงที่เขาใช้ไม่ได้ดุดันเหมือนคนหวงตำแหน่ง และไม่ใช่การหาเรื่องทะเลาะหรือคาดคั้น แต่เป็นการถามถึงความเห็นโดยแท้จริง “เจ้ายึดตำแหน่งท่านพ่อไปก็หลายปีมิใช่หรือ?”

 

ส่วนคำตอบนั้นติดค้างอยู่ที่ริมฝีปาก โลกิรู้ตัวดี

  
...เขาเพียงแค่อยากเอาชนะธอร์ เอาชนะโอดิน เพื่อให้คนอื่นยอมรับในความสามารถก็เท่านั้น

 

“...บางที ถ้าเจ้าเป็นน้องชายสายเลือดเดียวกันกับข้าจริง ท่านพ่ออาจยกบัลลังก์ให้เจ้าก็ได้” ธอร์ยืนกอดอก แล้วเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ไม่ได้ใจร้อนแล้วโวยวายใส่น้องชายอย่างที่ผ่านมา

“แล้วท่านในตอนนี้ คิดว่ากษัตริย์ที่ดีควรเป็นอย่างไรล่ะ?” โลกิเลี่ยงที่จะตอบคำถามพี่ชายโดยโยนคำถามเดิมย้อนกลับไป

“ข้าเคยฝันอยากเป็นเหมือนท่านพ่อ…” ธอร์เอ่ยกลั้วเสียงหัวเราะ หากแต่เป็นเสียงแค่นหัวเราะอันขื่นขมจนคนฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวนึกอยากก้าวเท้าเข้าไปปลอบ “จนข้ารู้ความจริงเรื่องท่านพ่อ พี่สาว และเจ้า…”

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก และค่อยๆ ผ่อนมันออกมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เหลือเพียงข้างเดียวสบตากับน้องชายอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“เฮลาพูดถูก เจ้าเหมือนท่านพ่อมากกว่าข้า”

“สำหรับข้า นั่นเป็นคำด่าที่เจ็บแสบทีเดียว ท่านพี่” โลกิแย้งขึ้น แต่ในประโยคที่พี่ชายต่างสายเลือดเอ่ยออกมานั้นเป็นความจริงที่โลกิไม่อยากยอมรับนัก เพราะที่ผ่านมา เขาซึมซับเอานิสัยและความคิดแบบโอดินไว้โดยไม่รู้ตัว

“ข้ารู้ตัวดี ว่าคุณสมบัติของข้าในตอนนี้ยังไม่เหมาะสมกับการเป็นกษัตริย์”

“ทำไมจึงคิดเช่นนั้น?” เอ่ยถามไปทั้งที่คำพูดนั้นก็ย้อนกลับเข้าตัวเอง ก่อนหน้านี้โลกิไม่ได้คิดว่าหลังจากเป็นกษัตริย์แอสการ์ดแล้ว สิ่งที่กษัตริย์พึงกระทำคือสิ่งใด และระหว่างที่ปกครองเมืองในร่างของบิดามาระยะเวลาหนึ่ง ก็เสียเวลาไปกับการเปลี่ยนความเชื่อของชาวเมือง เพื่อทำให้ตนเองเป็นวีรบุรุษแอสการ์ด โดยแทบไม่ได้ทำอะไรเป็นชิ้นเป็นอันเสียด้วยซ้ำ

  
แน่ล่ะ โลกิรู้ดีอยู่แล้ว ว่าเขาไม่เหมาะจะเป็นกษัตริย์

  
“เจ้าฉลาด เจ้าก็น่าจะรู้ เหมือนที่เจ้ารู้ใจข้ามาตลอด โลกิ…”

  
ในด้านพละกำลัง ธอร์เป็นคู่ต่อสู้ที่ยากจะหาใครมาเทียบ และกลับกัน ความฉลาดหลักแหลมของโลกิก็ยากจะหาตัวจับได้ ไหนจะมีเรื่องของสเน่ห์ในการใช้วาจา เล่ห์เหลี่ยมเหลือร้ายที่มักถูกนำมาใช้เมื่อมีการเจรจาต่อรอง ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าแทบไม่เคยตามทัน แม้เวลาจะล่วงเลยมานานแค่ไหนก็ตาม

  
“ถึงเวลาที่ต้องขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์จริงๆ แล้วกลัวงั้นหรือ? วางใจได้ ข้าไม่แย่งบัลลังก์ท่านหรอก” โลกิแหย่ แต่ธอร์ส่ายศีรษะเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ

“ท่านพ่อเคยพูดว่าไม่ข้าก็เจ้า จะต้องขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์ในสักวันหนึ่ง เจ้าจำได้หรือเปล่า?”

โลกิพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ “แต่ท่านพ่อก็เลือกท่านโดยไม่ต้องสงสัย”

“แต่ตอนนี้ข้ากลับคิดอีกอย่าง…” เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าพาร่างของตนเองมายืนตรงหน้าน้องชายบุญธรรม สองมือหนักๆ กดลงบนบ่าของอีกฝ่าย

 

เทพผู้น้องเงยหน้าขึ้นเพื่อสบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่างอันคุ้นเคย สว่างวาบเหมือนสายฟ้าท่ามกลางหมู่เมฆฝนเข้มครึ้ม สมองพยายามประมวลผลและคาดคะเนสิ่งที่พี่ชายกำลังจะบอกไปต่างๆ นานา หรือพี่ชายจะยกตำแหน่งกษัตริย์ให้เขา? แต่นั่นไม่น่าเป็นไปได้ และหากธอร์พยายามจะเป็น _เหมือนโอดิน—_

“อยู่เป็นที่ปรึกษาให้ข้าได้ไหม โลกิ?”

 

_คิดจะใช้ประโยชน์จากเขา นั่นซีนะ เหมือนพ่อไม่มีผิด…_

เมื่อฟังคำจนจบประโยค โลกิกลับแค่นหัวเราะ แล้วค่อยๆ ปัดมืออีกฝ่ายออกอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

“ท่านพี่ ท่านน่ะเริ่มจะเหมือนโอดินขึ้นทุกวันแล้วนะ”

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าถอนหายใจ “ข้ารู้อยู่แล้วว่าเจ้าคิดอะไร น้องข้า” เว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่ง เมื่อไม่มีคำพูดออกจากปากของอีกฝ่ายจึงเอ่ยต่อ “แต่นี่เป็นความรับผิดชอบร่วมกันของ _เรา_ ”

“ของ _ท่าน_ ต่างหาก” โลกิตัดบท เอ่ยย้ำด้วยเสียงหนักแน่น และถอยออกห่างจากพี่ชายบุญธรรมไปก้าวหนึ่ง

“โลกิ”

“ทั้งท่านแม่และโอดินต่างก็ตายไปหมดแล้ว ยังมีเหตุผลอะไรที่ข้าต้องอยู่ในแอสการ์ดล่ะ?”

“นั่นล่ะ เหตุผลที่เจ้าควรจะอยู่ที่แอสการ์ด”

 

น่าแปลกที่ธอร์ไม่ได้เลือดร้อนเหมือนแต่ก่อน แม้ว่าเพิ่งจะจะสูญเสียบ้านเกิด และบุคคลอันเป็นที่รักไปก็ตามที โลกินึกประหลาดใจนัก แต่ก็ไม่วายชื่นชมในตัวของพี่ชาย โลกิเพิ่งจะรับรู้ได้ชัดเจนก็คราวนี้ หลังจากเห็นแอสการ์ดล่มสลายไปต่อหน้าต่อตา น้ำเสียงของธอร์ที่คุยกับเขานั้นไม่ได้มีอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวหรือขุ่นเคืองใจเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องทั้งที่เขาเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในตัวแปรที่ทำให้เกิดแร็กนาร็อกขึ้น

 

_พี่ข้า เริ่มทำตัวได้สมกับเป็นกษัตริย์ขึ้นแล้วซี…_

 

โลกิยังคงนิ่ง แต่รับฟังทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างรอบกายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

“...ขอให้ข้าได้ทำหน้าที่...ปกป้อง _คนในครอบครัว_ บ้างเถอะ” น้ำเสียงของกษัตริย์แอสการ์ดในยามนี้ดูเหมือนพยายามทำให้เรียบนิ่ง แม้ว่าใบหน้าคมจะประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มเฝื่อนเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความเจ็บปวดในใจ หากความพยายามของเขาสูญเปล่า เมื่อคนฟังจับเสียงสั่นเครือได้ในถ้อยคำสุดท้ายที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมา

“......”

 

ครั้งนี้เป็นโลกิที่เดินก้าวเข้าไปหาธอร์ ฝ่ามือเรียวของเทพผู้น้องยกขึ้นแตะหลังคอของพี่ชาย ฝืนบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายสบตากับเขาตรงๆ

 

“โลกิ…”

 

คนถูกเรียกชื่อไม่ตอบคำ หากกระทำเพียงหยัดปลายเท้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากอุ่นค่อยประทับลงบนผ้าปิดตาของพี่ชายอย่างแผ่วเบาดุจสัมผัสของสายลม ไม่อาจเอื้อมมือไขว่คว้า ทว่าก็ยังรู้สึกถึงได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วง พี่ข้า” โลกิกระซิบ ทั้งแทนคำปลอบโยน และคำขอบคุณ แขนทั้งสองข้างโอบรอบลำคอของอีกฝ่ายไว้ ราวกับเป็นสิ่งสำคัญสิ่งสุดท้ายที่หลงเหลืออยู่จากแอสการ์ด

 

และก่อนที่เสียงของเขาจะถูกกลืนหายไป…

 

“ _...ข้าจะเป็นดวงตาอีกข้างหนึ่งให้ท่านเอง_ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> แปะไปในทวิตแล้ว เอามาลงในนี้ด้วยละกัน + ปรับคำนิดหน่อยฮับ ;w;

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Asgard Princes [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922473) by [Ilmarie (Vampz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Ilmarie)




End file.
